Jardineros en otoño
by Ajedrez Blanco
Summary: Dándome cuenta de lo ridículo de mi sugerencia, abrí la boca para retirar lo dicho. Yo me jactaba de ser bastante realista —bueno, lo mas realista que se puede ser cuando convives diariamente con seres míticos— y lo que había dicho era el disparate mas grande, ¿vampiros arreglando jardines? Si, eso no sucedería.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del Reto "Estaciones al azar" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".

* * *

.

El frío viento de septiembre me golpeaba el cuerpo mientras avanzaba por el camino del bosque que daba directo a la casa Cullen. Debía reconocer que el sendero estaba bastante libre de raíces y ramas, lo cual era un punto a favor para mi precario equilibrio.

Cuando quede a solo unos metros de la mansión, me detuve para contemplar la imagen frente a mí.

La estructura blanca, posada en medio de un claro en el bosque, rodeada de arboles que ahora estaban pintados de rojo, amarillo y marrón, era algo hermoso a la vista. La blancura de sus paredes y la transparencia de los cristales combinaban perfectamente con aquellos opacos colores otoñales que la rodeaban en esta estación.

Una ráfaga de aire se levantó y me lanzó encima una montaña de coloridas láminas. Mientras me quejaba y quitaba aquellas cosas del cabello, camine lo que restaba de camino. El clima no era precisamente el adecuado como para quedarme parada en el jardín.

" _Que raro que nadie haya venido a saludarme"_ , pensé.

Pero ese pensamiento se perdió cuando di un paso dentro de la casa.

Gritos, algunos inentendibles, resonaban en los cristales de tal forma que estaba segura que se quebrarían.

Tragando saliva y dándome animo a mi misma, dejé el abrigo negro que llevaba y lo guardé en el ropero que estaba al lado de la puerta.

Con pasos cuidados, asegurándome de no producir demasiado ruido al golpear el piso de madera, entré a la sala de donde provenían los gritos.

Mientras Carlisle y Esme estaban en un costado mirando con desaprobación a sus hijos, estos estaban parados alrededor de la mesa discutiendo.

—Gastas demasiado, Alice, no puedes seguir así.

— ¿Gastar demasiado? ¡No existe tal cosa!

— ¡Eres una duende obsesionada!

—Cállate, Emmett, porque tú también tienes un problema. Te la pasas destruyendo cosas, el ultimo adorno que rompiste valía cinco mil dólares.

Me quede quieta, sorprendida de que la causa de su discusión fuera el dinero. Ellos no parecían tener problemas económicos, es mas, casi podía asegurar que eran una de las familias más ricas de Estados Unidos.

— ¡No le hables así a mi marido!

—Oh, vamos, Rose, sabes que es cierto… además, tu compras tanta ropa como yo.

— ¿Y? ¡Edward se la pasa gastando en discos viejos y nadie le dice algo!

—En comparación a ustedes, no gasto prácticamente nada. Es más, ¡Jasper utiliza una cantidad exorbitante de dinero en comprar esos muñequitos!

— ¡No son muñequitos! Son estatuillas de la guerra civil.

Antes de poder contenerme, comencé a reír.

— ¿Compras muñecos, Jasper?

Todos me miraron fijamente, dándose cuenta por primera vez de mi presencia… ¿Qué clase de vampiros eran? No bebían sangre humana, no se quemaban al sol y ahora le agregamos que no escuchaban a una torpe humana cuando se les acercaba, sinceramente ya empezaba a preguntarme si realmente eran vampiros o alienígenas.

—Bella, ¿Cuándo has llegado? —preguntó Edward, poniéndose enfrente de mí y abrazándome. La fría sensación de sus brazos a mí alrededor me hizo sentir muy bien, aunque no pude reprimir un escalofrió.

—Llegue hace unos minutos, realmente no quería interrumpir —dije cuando él se separó y se puso a mi lado.

Carlisle se acercó, sonriéndome apenado.

—Lamento que hayas presenciado esto, nos atrapaste en un mal momento.

En un segundo pude sentir como el calor se propagaba por mis mejillas. Estaba tan acostumbrada a venir en cualquier momento que, seguramente, parecía una maleducada.

—Lo siento. Si están ocupados puedo irme, solo vine a saludar. La próxima vez llamare…

—No, Bella, por favor, no te estamos pidiendo que te marches… es mas, estoy segura de que puedes ayudarnos —comentó Esme, intercambiando una mirada con Carlisle.

Giré mi rostro hacia Edward y noté que fruncía el ceño, sea lo que fuera que viese en la mente de sus padres no parecía gustarle mucho.

Por el rabillo del ojo también vi a Alice, quien parecía concentrada en ver que sucedería en el futuro.

—No estoy muy segura de ser de ayuda en sus problemas económicos —murmure en voz baja.

— ¿Problemas económicos? —jadeó Rosalie, parecía horrorizada.

Edward se rió.

—Creo que lo has malentendido, mi Bella. No estábamos discutiendo porque tuviésemos problemas económicos ahora mismo. Lo que sucede, es que Carlisle ha visto los resúmenes de las tarjetas y ha dicho que esto no puede continuar así… según parece, alguien gasto cincuenta mil dólares en su última visita al centro comercial.

—Cierra la boca, Edward.

Antes de que las llamas de la discusión volvieran a resurgir, Esme ordenó que nos sentáramos cada uno en su silla correspondiente alrededor de la mesa que se usaba en las discusiones-resoluciones.

Una punzada de satisfacción me pinchó cuando tomé mi lugar al lado de Edward en el lado izquierdo de la mesa. Esa silla la habían agregado recientemente, simbolizando mi cuestionada entrada a la familia.

—Bien, como Edward te ha explicado, el tema en cuestión son los gastos innecesarios que se realizan de forma deliberada. Somos inmortales y vamos a necesitar el dinero eternamente, por lo tanto no podemos seguir consintiendo que se sigan gastando miles de dólares diariamente.

Alice bufó y murmuró algo parecido a _"esa fortuna en el banco es gracias a mis visiones de la bolsa de valores"_ , pero tuvo la inteligencia de no repetirlo en voz alta cuando Carlisle le pregunto que había dicho.

—Entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudar? —pregunté no muy segura sobre qué podría hacer por ellos, ¿recomendarles un centro de adictos a las compras anónimos? Una vez había conocido a un señor que iba a Adictos a la Comida Anónimos, seguramente debe existir uno para personas con problemas de compras, solo debían buscarlo en la guía telefónica.

—Es algo fácil, necesitamos que nos des una solución.

— ¿Qué?

—Tanto Esme como yo queremos que ellos sean consientes del dinero que gastan —se oyó un bufido colectivo de parte de los cinco jóvenes vampiros. Carlisle continuo, ignorando las miradas acusatorias y los sonidos disconformes de sus hijos. —Así que, ¿tienes alguna idea?

Los ojos dorados de siete inmortales se posaron en mí. Edward y Alice me miraban con curiosidad y precaución, Emmett con diversión, Jasper con aburrimiento, y la mirada de Rosalie venia con la amenaza explicita de "cuidado con lo que dices, un BMW M3 puede arrollarte a la salida".

Tragué saliva audiblemente, ¿Cuánto tardaría en llegar a la puerta y huir lejos?

—Yo… —piensa, Isabella Marie Swan, por lo que mas quieras piensa algo que no haga que cinco vampiros se enojen contigo. —En Phoenix tenia como vecino a un chico de mi edad, él quería siempre los últimos artefactos tecnológicos y sus padres no podían comprárselos, por eso trabajaba de jardinero los fines de semana y después del colegio… todo el dinero que ganaba lo gastaba en sí mismo.

Un profundo silencio lleno el comedor cuando terminé de hablar.

Dándome cuenta de lo ridículo que seguro había sonado mi sugerencia implícita en el ejemplo de mi vecino Thomas, abrí la boca para retirar lo dicho. Yo me jactaba de ser bastante realista —bueno, lo mas realista que se puede ser cuando convives diariamente con seres míticos— y lo que había dicho era el disparate mas grande, ¿vampiros arreglando jardines? Si, eso no sucedería.

— ¡Me parece una grandiosa idea! —cerré nuevamente la boca ante la exclamación feliz del patriarca de los Cullen.

La mudez provisoria de los demás se acabo tan pronto como su padre anunció eso.

— ¿Hablas en serio? Yo no pienso tocar la asquerosa tierra de un humano.

—Rosalie…

—Concuerdo con Rose, ¿alguna vez has visto a alguien vestido de Prada arreglando un patio?

—Alice…

—Yo no voy a hacerlo —gruñó Jasper, levantándose.

— ¡Basta ya! —me volteé sorprendida hacia Esme, ella jamás gritaba. —Yo creo que es una buena idea. Ahora estamos en otoño y estoy segura que muchas casas estarán llenas de hojas, a los humanos no les suele gustar hacer trabajos de jardinería…

— ¡A nosotros tampoco!

Esme tomó aire y con una mirada les advirtió a todos de que la dejaran hablar sin interrumpir, nunca la había visto en esa posición de madre disciplinada.

—Ahora, como decía, al ser otoño tendrán una excelente oportunidad para que conseguir unos cuantos trabajos de jardinería. Tendrán que hacerlo desde mañana veinticuatro hasta el treinta de septiembre. El dinero que consigan durante esos días será lo único que podrán utilizar en la semana; para asegurarnos de que cumplan con esto, congelaremos sus cuentas —anunció con decisión Esme. Su esposo la miró con orgullo y los demás como si la hubiese poseído un espíritu maligno de la austeridad.

— ¡Dime que es una broma! ¿Lo que ganemos esta semana será lo único que gastemos en el mes? No, no y no.

Edward se acerco a mi oído, haciendo que su aliento golpeara en mi cuello.

—Creo que es hora de irnos, mi Bella, esto esta a punto de ponerse bastante incomodo —traduciendo eso, lo que mi novio quería decir era " _larguémonos que esto esta por estallar"_.

Asentí y me levante, dirigiéndome junto a Edward hacia la salida. Nadie nos presto verdadera atención, todos estaban reclamándoles a sus padres.

— ¿No has traído tu camioneta? —me consultó Edward cuando llegamos afuera.

—No, vine caminando. No tenia nada que hacer y Charlie se fue a pescar.

En sus ojos dorados pude leer claramente el reproche.

—No me gusta que andes sola por el bosque, lo sabes. Espérame un segundo, voy a buscar el Volvo, esta haciendo frío como para ir corriendo.

Él se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al garaje, pero no me pude contener de preguntarle algo que me daba vueltas en la cabeza.

—Edward —llamé.

— ¿Si?

— ¿No estas enojado por lo de la jardinería?

Él me regalo mi sonrisa torcida favorita antes de señalar a su alrededor.

— ¿Ves esto, Bella?

Fruncí el ceño mientras miraba el jardín. Todo estaba lleno de hojas que los arboles caducos habían dejado caer, el viento las arrastraba de un lado a otro.

—Si, esta bastante desordenado.

—Exactamente. Igual que este, están todos los patios de Forks. Voy a pasar una buena semana viendo a mis hermanos corriendo por todos lados, tratando de juntar todo.

Una risita se me escapo al imaginar a la magnifica Rosalie llevando un rastrillo y al gigantesco Emmett tratando de alcanzar las hojas entes de que el aire las moviera.

—Pero tú también tendrás que hacerlo —repliqué.

Su sonrisa creció.

—Claro que no. A diferencia de mis hermanos no me obsesiona comprar… además —corrió hacia mí y me susurró de forma baja, asegurándose de que nadie mas lo oyera. —tengo una cuenta bancaria oculta, de la cual nadie sabe, bueno, nadie excepto tú.

—Eso esta mal —susurré, curvando la comisura de los labios.

Él se separó y empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia la cochera.

—Puede ser, pero será divertido ver a Alice enloquecer por mirar como yo puedo comprar cosas sin trabajar en plena temporada otoño-invierno, mientras ella hunde sus zapatos Louboutin en pilas de hojas llenas de insectos.

Negando silenciosamente, lo vi desaparecer en busca de su automóvil.

Sin duda, este sería un otoño diferente en Forks teniendo a cuatro vampiros corriendo por las calles, tratando de convencer a los humanos de que les permitieran ordenar su jardín.

.

* * *

 _Aclaración: en Estados Unidos el otoño es desde el 23 de septiembre al 20 de diciembre._

* * *

Hola, espero que si alguien lee esto le guste. Realmente tenia otra idea para escribir sobre el otoño, pero cuando puse mis manos en el teclado quedo esto... y bueno, yo no discuto contra mis manos (sé que voy a perder).

Por favor, avísenme si ven cualquier falta de ortografía, ya que suelo saltearme bastantes.

Goodbye.


End file.
